Too Good
by Mechanical Cerberus
Summary: Oneshot fluff. Genis x Mithos. I don't want to give too much away, it's pretty short.


**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is not mine. End.**

**... Genis x Mithos ...**

**... but they're both pretty uke.**

**WARNING****: May contain spoilers. I am not sure, I just thought I would be careful.**

_**Dedicated**__**, with love, to Serith Moren**_

**------**

"One... two..."

There was an excited giggle.

"Three... four..."

Small, rapid footsteps carried their master away from the other boy.

"Five... six..."

The sound faded into the distance, leaving only the rustling of leaves and the chirping of a few nesting birds.

"Seven... eight..."

A small pang of nervous anticipation rose in his chest.

"Nine... ten!"

A breeze played with Mithos' hair as he spun around on his heel. His wide green eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, which merely served to prove what he already knew. His companion was not there.

The blond cupped his hands around his mouth. "Genis!" he called into the trees. And then, with some hesitation, "Ready or not, here I come!" With those words, the search had officially begun.

Mithos looked high and low for the silver-haired youth. He strayed off the paths in the familiar forest, glancing behind bushes and up in the trees above.

_Where could he be hiding?_ He wondered. _He can't have gone far._

The bushes next to him shifted rather noisily, and Mithos stopped in his tracks, watching the brush from the corner of his eye. For a second everything was silent, and with a hidden smile Mithos pulled apart the branches of the shrub to reveal Genis kneeling there.

"You're good at this," Genis congratulated. "I guess that means I lose again."

"Ooh, should we play something else instead?" Mithos tilted his head.

Genis smiled weakly. "It's all right," he said, "you like hide and seek, don't you? We don't have to stop playing just because you're winning."

Mithos frowned. "But you're losing..."

"Well, I guess no game is fun when you don't even stand a chance," the blue-eyed boy looked down at his hands.

"Are you angry with me?"

"What? No! No of course not," Genis insisted. "I'm not angry at all."

"Do you still want to play with me?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's do something else," Mithos said.

"Like what?"

"Um... ah," Mithos furrowed his eyebrows. "I... I don't know... just... let's walk around a bit."

"All right. We can look around the forest while we think of something new to play," Genis agreed, climbing to his feet and brushing the dirt off his knees.

Mithos watched him quietly. He felt guilty for always winning at hide and seek; Genis had been so excited to play the game with him, and although he maintained the enthusiasm the whole way through, Mithos knew he was holding back disappointment. Who, after all, would want to play a game they kept losing? There wasn't an element of enjoyment unless they had some kind of a challenge, but not an overall expert.

He climbed to his feet and followed alongside Genis down the path. The blond's eyes remained downcast and his posture was slouched.

Noticing Mithos' gloomy expression, Genis reached out and took hold of his hand. "Mithos, I think you're exaggerating," he said after a moment of thought. "I really like playing hide and seek with you, even if you always win."

"But I don't want to always win if it makes you sad!" Mithos burst suddenly, his head snapping up to look at the boy next to him. "I don't want to be a showoff! I... I just wanted to impress you..." he looked down again, a blush creeping over his face.

Genis stopped walking and picked up Mithos' other hand.

"Mithos..."

The blond bit his lip.

"... you don't have to impress me."

"Really?"

"I already think you're an amazing person," he smiled, squeezing Mithos' hands gently.

"Th-thank you..."

"No problem!" however, Mithos kept his eyes down. Genis leaned forward and nuzzled his cheek. "Smile for me, kay?"

Mithos turned his head away. "I... can't..."

"Mithos..." Genis trailed off, and nuzzled his temple. "Come on... please? I know you can."

The blond boy sighed heavily. Genis was trying so hard just to bring out a smile... but Mithos still felt guilty for putting Genis down. After all, he had upstaged his companion in hide and seek.

"Mithos, it was just a game."

Mithos was feeling more embarrassed than guilty, really. Not only had he exaggerated over a game, but he had thought he needed to impress Genis, when obviously the boy already admired him.

"Are you going to smile yet?"

Green eyes shyly met blue ones, but there was no sign of a smile; not even a small one. Genis sighed himself, and he pulled Mithos in for a hug. As he pulled away and turned his head, his lips accidentally brushed Mithos' forehead. The blond male looked up at him, blushing again, although when he noticed the red stained across Genis' face, he started to smile.

"Y-you're smiling now!" Genis exclaimed. "Is it because I -?"

Mithos laughed lightly and nodded, beaming the whole time. The embarrassment Genis now felt from accidentally kissing the other boy had replaced Mithos'. However, the wave of happiness that overtook Genis from seeing Mithos smile again was enough to erase any humiliation. But then, what was there really for either of them to be embarrassed about?

Genis leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mithos', which calmed Mithos' grin to a sweet smile.

"Feel better now?" Genis asked.

Mithos nodded, making a small sound much like a mix between a short cough and laugh in an attempt to wipe off his blush. It failed, although he continued to smile sweetly at Genis.

"Good... no more trying to impress me, okay?"

"All right... and thank you."

Genis smiled. "You're welcome."

**------**

**I apologize if anyone was OOC. Please, tell me what you think!**


End file.
